Rise of Clyde McBride and Birth of the Valeyard
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Clyde Keeps Getting rejected by Lori and soon the Loud Family including his former best friend Lincoln turns on him, but soon he is discovered to be a Time Lord and uses himself plus some incarnations of the Doctor to get his revenge but soon Other incarnations of the Doctor cause inner fighting and soon Clyde creates a being of the Doctors darkest selfs called the Valeyard
1. Getting Rejected by Lori

**Clyde McBride has a unrequited crush on Lori and there's two problems, Lori doesn't like him and already has a boyfriend Bobby Santiago , but soon this crush will break apart his friendship with Lincoln and most of the loud family but when he finds out he's a Time Lord by the Doctor, he wants revenge on most of the Loud Family using some incarnations of the Doctor**

Clyde goes to the Loud House

"Hello Linc" said Clyde

"Hello Clyde" said Lincoln

soon both were playing video games and Clyde then does the ballsy move and ask Lori out

"No way, you freak, I would never go out with you, besides I've already got a boyfriend" said Lori

"You mean that dull and steroid ridden Bobby" said Clyde

"What Did you say about Bobby" said Lori as she cocked up her fist

"That he is a girl stealer" said Lori

Soon Lori Punched Clyde and soon most of the Loud Family except Leni, Lucy and Lily all started to beat up Clyde

"Get Out Clyde, we are no longer friends" said Lincoln in anger

Clyde walked out wounded and miserable and looking like a lost soul

But as Clyde got home, he got a surprise

 **Who will the Suprise be**


	2. Clyde meets the Doctors

**Clyde Has gotten home, now all miserable but soon a surprise happens**

Clyde opens the door

"Hello Clyde" said the doctors

"Hello, I know you guys, you are from Doctor Who" said Clyde

"That's Right" said the 5th Doctor

"What are you guys doing here then" said Clyde

"Well is your name Clyde McBride" said 6th Doctor

"Yes" said Clyde

"And did you have a crush on Lori Loud" said 7th Doctor

"Yes I did before she rejected me and hurt me today" said Clyde

"Well Medical studies show that your a time lord" said 5th Doctor

Clyde was very excited

"We heard about your little incident today and are willing to back you up" said 4th Doctor

"Thanks, Wait how come you guys are all together, what effects does it happen on time" said Clyde

"It's because normally in time us together would cause drastic consequences but due to the fact we are the lords of time, we all have to help our fellow Time Lords" said 7th Doctor

"Where's your Companions" said Clyde

"There in our tardises" said 4th Doctor

"So we need to go back in time to kill Bobby..." Said Clyde

"Not quite" Interrupted 7th Doctor

"What do you mean" said 6th Doctor

"Yes the 6th Doctors right, What do you mean" said Clyde

"We need to kill Lori, She basically can destroy the universe using time decisions" said 7th Doctor

"But us Doctors don't kill" said 6th Doctor

"What About Peri" said 5th Doctor

"What I was crazy when I nearly killed her" said 6th Doctor

"What about Mel" said 7th Doctor

"Enough is Enough, Boys one of us needs to travel to Loris house along with Clyde who going to volunteer" said 4th Doctor

"I am" said 6th Doctor

"So am I" said 5th Doctor

"I will Stay put" said both the 4th and 7th Doctors

Soon Clyde entered the Tardis with the 5th and 6th Doctors and met Nyssa, Tegan and Peri

"Hello I'm Tegan" said Tegan

"Hi, I'm Clyde" said Clyde

"Hello I'm Princess Nyssa from Traken but just call me Nyssa" said Nyssa

"Hello your majesty I'm Clyde" said Clyde

Tegan Laughed

"Hello I'm Peri Brown but call me Peri" said Peri

"Nice to meet you Peri" said Clyde

"Let's Teleport ourselfs" said 6th Doctor

"Setting the Coordinates" said 5th Doctor

The Tardis Took off

Lisa Loud was working on one of her experiments and soon she heard something familer

"Wait A minute is that the Tardis, I bet Lincolns up to something" said Lisa

but soon Lisa spots a blue police box park near her experiment

"Oh my gosh, The Doctors parked near my experiment" said Lisa

In the Tardis

"Hear you go, use this to kill Lori" said 6th Doctor giving him a Galifrayen Dagger

soon the 5th Doctor came out of the Tardis

"You are the 5th Doctor, the one with the cricket bat" said Lisa

"Yes you are right" said 5th Doctor

"Why are you here" said Lisa

Soon the 6th Doctor appeared

"Wait a minute, Dosent this affect time with both of you together" said Lisa

"Not quite" said 6th Doctor

Soon Clyde walked out armed with a Galifrayen Dagger

"CLYDE, IM TELLING LORI AND LINCOLN ABOUT THIS" Said Lisa in complete shock

Clyde sprayed Sleeping spray on her putting her to sleep

"What did you use on her" said 6th Doctor

"Sleeping Spray, Puts people to sleep, shuts them up" said Clyde

"Ah Ok" said 6th Doctor

"Now we will kill Lori and I will have my vengeance" said Clyde

"Oh my god what have I done" thought 6th Doctor

 **Clyde is within touching range of getting revenge against Lori with the help of the Doctors 4th,5th,6th and 7th Doctors**

 **Next Chapter: Where are the other Doctors and the 6th Doctor has his doubts**


End file.
